


Meeting the Parents

by WingsofaBird



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingsofaBird/pseuds/WingsofaBird
Summary: Daisy brings Daniel by the Winslow Veterinary Clinic to meet her father before they set out for space. One-shot.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 5





	Meeting the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Daisy kept her promise and visited her father when she could, and that they've gotten pretty close. Enjoy this super quick one-shot!

Daisy put the car into park and looked out the window and across the street at her father's clinic.

"Winslow's Veterinary Clinic, huh?" Daniel said, squinting a little as he read the white lettering on the glass door.

"Yep," Daisy replied absently. "Adoption day every Saturday, free spaying and neutering. It's a magical place." She pressed her lips into a grim smile as she glanced over at him.

"Sounds pretty magical to me," Daniel responded, but Daisy didn't answer, her eyes fixed on the clinic while she chewed her lip. "Hey," he said, taking her hand. "It's gonna be okay."

She gave him a sad smile. "I know," she replied. "I just wish he could remember me without remembering everything else."

Daniel nodded, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand. "You ready?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. "Ready."

The two stepped out of the car and made their way across the street, Daniel placing a hand on her lower back to remind her he was there. Daisy pulled the door open without hesitation, and Daniel followed her inside. A modest front desk greeted them, behind which sat a secretary at a computer, with Dr. Winslow himself standing over her, squinting at the computer screen. He glanced up as they entered, and his face broke into a wide grin.

"Daisy!" he cried, coming out from behind the desk and holding out his arms for a hug.

"Hey, Cal," she replied, accepting his hug with a smile.

He stepped back from her and looked over at Daniel. "Who's this?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Daisy.

Daisy shook her head and rolled her eyes. "This is my boyfriend, Daniel."

Daniel offered his hand, and Cal took it, giving it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, Daniel," Cal said. "My name's Dr. Winslow, but you can call me Cal."

"Nice to meet you, too, sir," Daniel replied. "Daisy's told me a lot about you."

"Oh, has she?" Cal said, looking back at Daisy, eyebrows raised. "I hope only the good stuff." He chuckled, then cleared his throat, glancing back at his secretary. "Well, I'm unfortunately a little busy at the moment, but why don't you come back tomorrow and we can have lunch? Get caught up and everything."

"Oh, I just came by to tell you that I'm going to be out of town for a while," Daisy said. "I know it's been a long time since I visited-work's been crazy-but I wanted to make sure I said goodbye before I left."

"Oh, well in that case," he said. "Clear my schedule, Grace. I'm taking these two out to lunch."

"Doctor-" his secretary protested.

"Uh, that's okay, Cal," Daisy cut in. "Daniel and I need to get going anyway."

"Oh," Cal said, his face falling briefly before he plastered over it with a smile. "Is this a work-related trip, then?"

"Yeah, it is," Daisy said.

"And where are you going?"

Daisy glanced over at Daniel, who offered a tiny shrug. "Space," she said.

Cal gasped. "You didn't tell me you were an astronaut!"

"Oh, well, I'm not really…" she started to say, then trailed off. "You know what, actually, yeah."

Cal positively beamed at her, then turned to Daniel. "You'll take good care of her out there, won't you?"

"Yes, sir," Daniel replied.

"She's a very special young woman, that Daisy," Cal continued, and Daisy smiled, tears gathering in her eyes. "You know, if I ever have a daughter, I'd want her to be just like our Daisy here."

"I'm sure she would be," Daniel said.

For a moment, as Cal looked at her, she saw a glimpse of her father. She saw a glimpse of the pride and joy he'd always looked at her with. Then it was gone, and he was Dr. Winslow again.

"Well, I wouldn't want to make you two late for your date with space," he said, bringing Daisy in for another hug. "You'll tell this old has-been all about it when you get back, won't you?"

"Of course," Daisy replied, squeezing him as she blinked her tears back.

"When you're too old to go on adventures yourself, all that's left is to live vicariously through the young, am I right?" Cal said, stepping back from Daisy and shaking Daniel's hand.

"Good to meet you, sir," Daniel said.

"Oh, stop it with the sir," Cal said, waving a hand. "You'd think you were born a hundred years ago, talking like that. It's just Cal."

Daisy and Daniel shared an amused glance, and Daniel nodded with mock seriousness. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, have a nice trip, kids," Cal said, waving them out. "I can't wait to hear all about it."

Daisy smiled back at him as they left, the door swinging shut behind them.

"Well, as far as meetings with parents go, I'd say that went pretty well," Daniel said as they crossed the street again.

Daisy smiled sadly, nodding. "He's a lot better now."


End file.
